


[fanvid] don't know what to do without you

by MavenMorozova



Series: maven's fanvids [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanvids, Relationship Study, Soulmates, song: don't know what to do (blackpink)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: A Reylo fanvid to Blackpink's "Don't Know What To Do."Language marked as korean because song is in korean but you can still listen and enjoy if you don't speak it!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: maven's fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[fanvid] don't know what to do without you

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! please support me on YT!
> 
> my youtube for more videos: **[maven morozova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL7xC4PMPKwZXm6mbM4UJog)**


End file.
